The present invention relates to a connector terminal for connecting a plurality of lead wires to a corresponding plurality of flat type electric wires (e.g., connecting a lead wire to a flat conductor) for use in internal wiring such as home, industrial or car equipment.
Conventionally, a flat type electric wire having a rectangular conductor has been joined with a lead wire either by directly soldering the wires to a printed circuit board or by connecting the wires to individual connectors respectively, and mounting the connectors onto a printed circuit board.
Such conventional wire joining techniques, however, have various problems. When a printed circuit board is used, the space for the joint portion cannot be reduced to a small size, making this joining technique unsuitable for small and highdensity mounting. Soldering is necessary even when connectors are used. Accordingly, there is difficulty in maintaining sufficient reliability in electric stability and maintaining mechanical strength over a long time, particularly in the case where the joining technique is used for cars. Further, if the connection is made by directly soldering the wires to the printed circuit board, the connection may deteriorate due to moisture, heat resistance, etc., resulting in reliability problems.